


Ivan's Birthday Party

by Miarokie



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Awkward Russia (Hetalia), Birthday Fluff, Chubby Reader, Love, One Shot, Other, Reader-Insert, Russia Needs a Hug (Hetalia)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-01
Updated: 2021-01-01
Packaged: 2021-03-10 21:28:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,706
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28473930
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Miarokie/pseuds/Miarokie
Summary: Ivan is hosting a birthday party and you were the only one to show up. You two just try to make the best of the situation besides, it will be nice to have some alone time!
Relationships: Russia (Hetalia) & Reader, Russia (Hetalia)/Reader
Comments: 4
Kudos: 19





	Ivan's Birthday Party

**Author's Note:**

> This was a draft I had saved from last year. I had made it for Russia's birthday but never got around to publishing it.

Ivan sat on his couch alone, waiting patiently for the doorbell to ring. He had thrown a birthday party and sent invites to all the other nations. He was excited about his party! He had spent the entire week planning for it. It started at 4:30 pm.

It was 6:47 pm, and nobody was there.

Ivan tried hard to hold hope that they were all just running late. He told himself that, every minute that passed. It didn't change the fact that nobody was coming. Ivan looked over at his cake and gave a small smile. Katyusha had made the cake for him since she would be away for a meeting. Natasha had to (reluctantly) leave for work too.  
It honestly felt like they were just avoiding him.

Ivan was not oblivious to how he scares the others. He even invited Alfred, hoping the loud blond would come. He was wrong. Alfred was not coming.

Nobody was.

Tears pricked the nation's eyes, the sudden realization of his situation. Nobody was coming. He was going to spend his birthday alone. Each year he had hoped for at least one person to show up. He was even going to let it slide if that one person was Alfred! Which is saying a lot. He had just wanted to spend his birthday with somebody. Anybody.

Before he realized it warm tears were slipping down his face. He stood up in a fit of rage, knocking his chair over. He stormed up to his room, slamming the door shut.

'Why do they all hate me!?'

'Why am I always the villain to them!'

'It's not fair...'

At this point, Ivan looked like a mess. His neat brushed-out hair was now messed up. Pieces of hair were flying everywhere. His plain, long sleeve, black shirt, was now slightly damp.

Ivan dried his tears, the only evidence behind was his red, puffy, eyes. He sighed as he made his way back downstairs. He looked back down at his cake. He waited so long the candles had burned out, leaving the candles half their original heights. He made his way over to the kitchen, reaching for a knife. He brought it back to the cake.

'Might as well have a slice.'

A sudden knock echoed throughout the quiet house, breaking the fragile silence. His face snapped towards the door. A small feeling of hope formed in his chest, but he pushed it down. He walked over to the door and carefully opened it. He looked down, surprised to see somebody standing there. That somebody brought a piece of paper to his face.

His invitation.

A large smile made its way to his face as he moved to the side, letting me in.

"Привет!" He cheered

"Hello to you too, Ivan!" I smiled.

I noticed his eyes were slightly red and gave him a questioning glance. He innocently tilted his head to the side, pretending not to know what I meant. I sighed and gave up. I didn't want to intrude, even if it's a bit worrisome. I wouldn't like it if somebody did that to me.

"Where do you want your gift?" I questioned, looking the Russian up and down.

"You can set it at that table."

He pointed to a light wood table that stood by the window. I nodded and made my way over there, gently placing the gift down. I turned around and almost bumped into the snow nation. Looking up, I widen my eyes, quickly taking a step back. A few apologies quickly make their way out of my mouth. 

"All is well!" Ivan chuckled, dismissively waving his hands.

Ivan had walked up to her to make sure she was really there. He just couldn't believe somebody had come!  
He had met her at one of Alfred's parties. Ivan didn't like America but somehow managed to like his short, thicker, friend.

When I turned around I faced a firm chest. I stared up at the nation. My head only reaching to the top of his chest. I felt my cheeks heat a little. He had such a nice form, unlike me. I apologized to him.

'How did I not hear him?'

I shrugged off the question and made my way to the knocked over a chair.

'Why is it on its side? Did he bump into it or something?'

I picked up the chair and set it upright. That's when I noticed all the other chairs that were set up. Had he been expecting other guests? The party had started a while ago though.

'I haven't apologized for being late yet! How rude.'

"Hey Ivan, sorry I'm late. The snow really piled up...that makes sense since it's winter." I laughed, awkwardly rubbing my neck.

"Нет, it is fine since you are here now."

I sighed a breath of relief. I felt really bad since he had to spend a lot of his birthday by himself.  
"Want some cake?" He voiced, immediately snapping me out of my thoughts.

"Ooh! Sure! What flavor?"

"Strawberry." He Said walking over to the cake, knife in hand.

I walk over to the nation and smile as he happily hands me a slice. He gets himself a slice and sets down the knife to grab my hand. I blush a light pink at his touch. He leads me over to his sofa by the fire. I sit down and he does the same while taking a bite of his cake. His eyes light up for a second and he faces me, setting his plate down on the coffee table.

"I'll be right back."

He stands up and rushes into a different room while I sit there confused.

'Wonder what he is doing.'

I take a bite of my cake, the buttercream frosting making it better. It's actually not bad but I'm a bit surprised by the choice of cake since it isn't that popular...or at least it seems that way. All I know is that it must be homemade. Homemade stuff always tastes way better than store-bought.

I place my fork down and then stare at his. I start to pick it up and inspect it.

'It would be an indirect kiss if I...'

I lightly pecked his fork and smiled. I then laugh. I seem like such a creep right now.

"Я вернулся"

I immediately slam his fork down and he jumps a little at my sudden action.

"Sorry!" Russia frowns, backing away a bit.

"N-no! You're fine!" I squeak

'I pray to God he didn't just see that.'

I take a deep breath and then notice Ivan making his way over to me. I watch as he holds out a small box, nudging it in my direction. I stare up at him with a shocked expression, confused as to why he got me a gift on his birthday. I carefully accept his gift, lightly tugging the bow. It easily became undone, falling right off. I open the lid of the box and awe at what's inside.

A pale yellow sunflower with a beautiful white crystal in the middle,  
a silver chain keeping the whole thing together.

"Ivan...it's beautiful."

"I'm glad!" He giggles.

I stand up and walk back to the table with his gift and grab it. I start making my way to Ivan, handing him the neatly wrapped box. He grabs it carefully. He tears the wrapping paper, the bow on top coming off with it. He then to opens the flab on the top of the box. His eyes lace in confusion just for a second as he puts his fingers in the box, attempting to get the gift out.

"Do you need help?" I laugh

He attempts to do it himself again before sighing.

"Да"

I give a little smirk as I slide my fingers into the slim, open slides. I carefully lift out a flower pot and hand it to him. He hesitantly took it, scared he would break it. He then slowly turns the pot around, admiring the tiny, hand-painted sunflowers. He takes a look in the pot and sees a little pack of sunflower seeds.

"Спасибо! Так много."

"Assuming you said thank you, you're welcome."

Ivan sat the pot down and before I could blink, he was hugging me. I wrapped my arms around him and took in his scent. A fresh scent of a snowy forest. I hug him tighter, wanting to touch him more. The sudden need to run my hands throughout his body was overwhelmed me. When he pulled away I let out a small noise of disappointment. I quickly covered my mouth, surprised I let out such a weird noise. I looked up to see him with a smile on his face.

"You are so warm" he comments

I feel my face heat up and I hold my arms close to me.

"I think it's because of my whale blubber." I laugh dryly

"Нет. It is not whale blubber." He frowns

I roll my eyes at his answer.

"I'm fat. That's all there is to it." I sigh

"Well," he starts, walking behind me.  
He then lays his head on my shoulder and wraps his arms around my figure. I feel my face heat up immensely.

"W-what..."

"I like it." He blushes.

I feel his hands suddenly twitch and he quickly pulls away.

"S-sorry! I didn't know...I just-"

"It's fine," I say, turning around.

The blush was fairly obvious and I was so nervous to look at the Russian, but I just couldn't keep my eyes off of him. I sneak another glance and he has a small frown. I force my eyes on the man and grab his hand.

"What's wrong?" I question

He seemed fine a minute ago.

"I'm sorry if I made things awkward or scared you-"

"Don't worry! I'm not a wimp like the other nations!" I joke.

"And besides..." I start, a grin making its way onto my face.

"You are very cuddly!" I laugh, squeezing him into a giant bear hug.

He squeezed back tighter and, I could feel a few teardrops hit my back. The poor guy is just touch starved but at least I can be there for him.

**Author's Note:**

> I know it's not professional writing like everybody else's, which would make sense because I do better in math rather than language arts, but I still hope you enjoyed it! :)


End file.
